SING
SING, en español '''Canta, es una canción presentada en el episodio Comeback. La versión original pertenece a la banda ''My Chemical Romance'', de su cuarto álbum de estudio, titulado Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys. En Glee, es interpretada por New Directions, junto a Sue, en el auditorio. Durante la presentación, todos visten camisas rojas a cuadros, y comienza con Finn y Rachel solos en medio del escenario. También es presentada en el episodio Generosity del reality show The Glee Project.También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie Contexto de la Canción Se acercan las Regionales, y New Directions decide ensayar esta canción para presentarla en la competencia de coros. Esto es propuesto por Sue, quien en ese momento era parte del Glee Club. Finalmente, descartan esta cancion y deciden hacer canciones originales. thumb|Presentación The Glee Project The Glee Project Esta canción es la producción musical de la semana, presentada en el episodio Generosity. En el video, Lindsay, Alex, Samuel y Damian están en un escenario, como si fueran una banda, y cada uno toca un instrumento diferente, mientras hay cuatro niños que cantan y tocan con ellos. El video impulsa la educación de niños mediante la música. Letra '''Rachel: Sing it out Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings Finn: Sing it out Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel: For every time that they want to count you out Finn: And use your voice (Rachel: Uhhh!) Every single time Rachel y Finn: You open up your mouth Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Aaaah Rachel y Finn: Sing it out! Finn: Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means Rachel: Oohuh Rachel y Finn: Sing it out! Rachel: Boy before they kill what tomorrow brings Finn: You've got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out (Rachel: Music drowns you out) And raise your voice every single time They Finn con New Directions y Sue: Try and shut your mouth Rachel con New Directions y Sue: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: Hooo-ho Rachel con New Directions: Cleaned-up, corporation progress Dying in the process Children that can talk about it Living on the webways, People moving sideways Sell it ‘til your last days Buy yourself the motivation Generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene Product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir Wrote it for the ones who want to get away Finn: Keep running! Rachel y Finn con New Directions y Sue: Sing it for the boys Sing it for the girls; Every time that you lose it sing it for the world Sing it from the heart Sing it 'til you're nuts Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts Sing it for the deaf Sing it for the blind Sing about everyone that you left behind Sing it for the world, sing it for the world Rachel: We’ve got to see what tomorrow brings Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Rachel: Boy you've got to be what tomorrow needs Rachel y Finn con New Directions: Sing it for the world Sing it for the world Galeria Glee Sing.jpg Comeback 2 sing.jpg images (3) 1.jpg sing 2.jpg sing 3.jpg sing 5.jpg Sing.jpg Tumblr_lgovm13hBQ1qfx9mto1_500.gif tumblr_lgvi8bfs6p1qb3o48o1_500.png 2li8sj5.jpg 646605_1298269126064_full.jpg Tumblr_lgov2fJ9TU1qbak8wo1_400.gif Tumblr_lgoxbmGwOo1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lgpv1mrvJL1qe5gmxo1_500.gif tumblr_lx31fcnTTn1r53xsf.gif Tumblr_lgw1oiBwey1qcw06oo1_500.png Tumblr_m2xuacdVBX1qj2lhoo1_250.png Tumblr_mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr_mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr_mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mlwhp6QKEX1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif sing3.gif Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px|Sing - My Chemical Romance Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones del episodio Comeback Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Producciones musicales de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Generosity Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Duetos Finchel Categoría:Duetos de Rachel Categoría:Duetos de Finn Categoría:Canciones Grupales